Coming Home
by ChosenOne89
Summary: Spike gets humanity instead of his soul in grave, and returns to Sunnydale. Basically my view on season 7. Reviews are appreciated. B/S
1. Truth

Summary: Takes Place after the last episode of season 6. I rewritten a little part at the end, though, about Spike. Strictly B/S. About Spike and Buffy of course.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters are owned by UPN, MUTANT ENEMY, and Joss Whedon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike lay there, bloody and exausted, tired from the trials he had to do. But it was all worth it, what he had to do, it was worth it. All he could think about was the many ways he was going to torment her. His slayer, Buffy.  
  
Demon: You have endured the requiring trials  
  
Spike: Bloody right I have  
  
Spike: So give me what I want, make me what I was. With the chip, so Buffy can get what she deserves.  
  
Demon: I am sorry I cannot give you what you want.  
  
Spike: What the bloody hell do you mean I can't get what I want.  
  
Demon: That is not what you want or what you think the slayer deserves.  
  
Spike: Huh?  
  
Demon: You want her to have all the things that she should have in a man.  
  
Spike: You're not making any sense here, mate.  
  
Demon: You don't want you're chip out Vampire, you want to be human.  
  
Spike: Ohhh now wait a minute, you go this all wrong I told you what I want and I want it now. I don't want to be some puney human who can't fight or take care of himself.  
  
Demon: I'll tell you what if I said you could be human but still have your vampire abilities like quickness, fast healing, and all the stuff that dosen't make you a monster like the face thing, would you do it.  
  
Spike sat there for a minute pondering what he should do. He knew that if he lost his chip that he proably wouldn't be able to kill Buffy or even the whelp. He thought that what the demon was giving him was a pretty good deal.  
  
Spike: I'll take it.  
  
Demon: Excellent  
  
The Demon placed its hand on Spike and Spike howled in pain. He felt like he was taking a bath in holy water. Finally the demon stopped and Spike could hear his heart beating.  
  
Spike: Shit, I gotta piss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay folks I am proably going to continue this weather you want me to or not, but comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
  
The next chapter will tell whats up in Sunnyhell.  
  
Please Review... 


	2. Letters and Revelations

Three weeks after the world was almost about to end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked through the cemtary with Dawn. Ever since the world was about to end Buffy had been training Dawn. She found that Dawn learned the stuff quickly and was getting good fast. Even though Buffy was still a little wary Dawn came along with her on patrols.  
  
Dawn: Where are all the damn vampires!  
  
Buffy: Language!  
  
Dawn: Please Buffy I am almost 16 don't you think I can at least say damn or hell by now?  
  
Buffy: Hold that thought...  
  
All of a sudden 3 vampires lunged at them from behind some bushes. Buffy took two while Dawn got the other one. Buffy quickly found her stake and started hitting the vampires with punches, while dawn kicked one and then hit it with her elbow, turned around and staked it.  
  
She looked over at Buffy and saw Buffy stake her second one.  
  
Buffy: Mabye hell  
  
Dawn just rolled her eyes. Buffy let out a laugh until she realized where they had came to. Spike's crypt. About a week after the world tried to end, Clem hightailed it out of there. He told Buffy that a relative needed him in San Jose or something. Buffy went up to the door with Dawn behind her and went inside. She looked around and saw farmilar objects that reminded her of Spike.  
  
Dawn: I wonder where he is...  
  
Buffy: I don't know  
  
Dawn: Can't we do a locating spell or somethig on him  
  
Buffy: We can't invade his privacy, he must not be coming back, wherever he is.  
  
Dawn: But there is so much that he dosent know, he left before evrything happened.  
  
Buffy: I know, Dawn.  
  
Dawn: He tried to rape you.  
  
Buffy: I know, but when he did or tried, I pushed him off and you could see the tears in his eyes, he had this look like 'what have I done'...  
  
Dawn: Did you love him?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Dawn: Did you love him?  
  
Buffy: I...I don't know...When I told Tara what happened she asked me the same question and then I though that mabye I was begining to but now...after what happened. I mean I care about him but... I need a normal guy, not a vampire that...not a vampire.  
  
Dawn: Don't you see that you can't have a normal guy, Buffy? What are you gonna do keep your slayer stuff secret from him and just say that you like to take walks in the middle of th night at cemetarys? Or tell your the slayer so he will be want to help and get himself killed?  
  
Buffy: I don't know Dawn, anyway lets go home, I am hungry and I don't want to leave Willow alone to long.  
  
Dawn: Okay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's House  
  
Willow sat watching some old movie on TV, they are all the same she thought, they sing they dance and live happily ever after. Just then Buffy and Dawn walked in .  
  
Willow: How was patrol Dawnie?  
  
Dawn: Three vamps  
  
Willow: That bad huh?  
  
Buffy: Unfortunatley, did I get anything in the mail today, or .er. yesterday.  
  
Dawn: Yeah you got some credit card acceptance  
  
Buffy: Junk  
  
Dawn: A bill  
  
Buffy: Great  
  
Dawn: And some letter with funky handwriting and no return address  
  
Buffy: what?...Where?  
  
Dawn: Ummmm here it is  
  
Dawn handed Buffy a letter that had this weird handwriting, Buffy immediately knew who it was from.  
  
Buffy: I'll be right back  
  
Buffy left a confused Dawn and Willow while she went up to her room. She sat on her bed and just stared at it for a minute Jeez Buffy just open it its not like there is a monster inside Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Buffy,  
  
I am a total whelp for writing this, I told myself I left to stay away from you. But then I decided that I would write you a letter because that is the only way you ever listen to me anyway. So here goes...  
  
I guess you are proably wondering where I am right? Well I went to Africa, I went to get the chip out of my head. (No worries It didn't work that way) I didn't get the chip out but I got something else. I wanted to kill you when I first left Sunnydale, but now I realize that I can't. What I tried to do to you that time was wrong, that was the reason I left. I thought that my love for you was because of the chip. But I was wrong. I haven't decided wheather or not I am going to be coming back from Sunnydale, I am going to leave that up to you. I am staying at Angel's in L.A. I am pretty sure that you have the phone number there. You are proably wondering why I am at Angels well that you will find out later. Tell niblet that I love her and tell all the other scoobies that I said 'ello.  
  
Love,  
  
Spike  
  
Buffy reread the letter once more...Spike was in Africa? And now he was at Angel's? This was just too weird. What did he mean it was my decision...ugghh confusing. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Dawn: Buffy, who was the letter from?  
  
Buffy: Spike.  
  
Dawn: Spike? Can I see it.  
  
Buffy handed Dawn the letter, she watched as Dawn read it.  
  
Dawn: You have to call  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel Investigations (2 days before Buffy got the letter)  
  
Note: Angel is not at the bottom of the Pacific it would just be too hard to write it like that, and Angel's son is still in Cortoff.  
  
  
  
Spike: Hello, Peaches? Is anyone home?  
  
Fred: Hello there, can I help you?  
  
Angel: Fred get away from him...  
  
Spike: Hey  
  
Angel: Hey? I haven't seen you in over a year and I get a 'hey', what no quick sarcasm or some shitty line?  
  
Fred: Who is he?  
  
Angel: My childe  
  
Spike: Sire, I am not in the mood to get in a brawl with you. I need your help.  
  
Angel: What? Let me get this straight...The guy who tried to torture me, and kill me. The guy who is a now turned goodie who has a chip in his head so he can't kill hu---  
  
Spike: I am human  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Spike walked one step up and Angel walked toward him. He could see Spike breathing but he grabbed his hand anyway and searched for a pulse that Spike just happened to have.  
  
Angel: It's a trick  
  
Spike: It is not a trick you ninny would I be able to do this if I was a vampire.  
  
He went up to Fred and grabbed the cross around her neck and put his hand on it. No burns, No smoke.  
  
Angel: How did this happen?  
  
Spike: Long story---  
  
Cordy walks in takes one look and screams  
  
Cordelia: Ahhhhhh, Angel what is he doing here?  
  
Spike: 'ello to you too  
  
Angel: He is human  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Spike: You cut your hair? Why is everyone cutting their hair?  
  
Cordy: Are you sure that he is not just delusional?  
  
Angel: Yes Cordy, I take it that you want a room?  
  
Spike nodded  
  
Angel: Follow me  
  
Spike followed Angel up a staircase, around a long hall that was kinda dark and stuffy  
  
Angel: You do know that I want to know what happened still right?  
  
Spike: I figured  
  
They walk into a room that is almost identical to Angel's  
  
Angel: My room is right acroos the hall, I will be keeping an eye on you.  
  
Spike: I figured  
  
Spike sets his stuff down sits on the bed. then gets up and walks in the bathroom looks in it.  
  
Angel: What are you doing  
  
Spike: Lookin' round  
  
Angel: What happened?  
  
Spike: What was the last thing you heard about me?  
  
Angel: That this inititive stuck some chip in your brain so that you couldn't hury or kill any human, and that you went to Buffy and the others for help and then you starting being a regular and helping them slay for money or blood.  
  
Spike: Ughh this is going to be long.  
  
Angel: We got time  
  
Spike: {laughs} Well after I got the chip and started to help out I kinda started to like someone...in a lovey way  
  
Angel: Buffy  
  
Spike: Yeah I kept it a secret at first but the more we fought together the more I admired her and then I thought that I loved her. Well about a year and a half ago I told her that I loved her. Of course she thought I ws crazy and disgusting and told me that I was beneath her...[pause] that same night I was going to kill her. I didn't care how much pain, I was going to shoot her. So I walked over to her house and I found her on the back porch, crying. She looked at me and she said 'what do you want', later I found out that her mom was going into the hospital the next day, so that was why she was crying. Anyway I sat down next to her and put my hand on sholder and we sat there and I think that night we were at a friendship point, a trust.  
  
We really didn't talk about the whole I love you thing anymore but of course I had to do something stupid. I got this kid to make me a robot of Buffy and I used it for...stuff.  
  
She found out she was pissed but as it turned out that night the same chit who killed her tortured me to try and find out who the key was. And I went through a lot of shit but I never told her. Buffy found out and when I got back to my crypt I thought that the robot was the one I was talking to but it was Buffy and right before she left she gave me a kiss.  
  
[Angel looked at him] On the lips Peaches, no tongue. [Angels relaxes] Anyway the night that she died I told her 'I know I am a monster, but you treat me like a man' and I think that was the night things changed she told me that if anything happens to her she trusts me with Dawn. Anyway she died and I watched after the nibblet until she came back. She told me that she was not in hell but heaven and her friends torned her out of there. Then when the whole town was under the influence of music I saved her from dancing herself to death and when the others were singing the big group song I left but she followed me and we kissed that night. But then the next time I saw her she said that it was a mistake but by the end of the next day we were kissing again. Then she said that she was done no more Spike. But I found out that I could hit her because when she came back she wasn't right and my chip got confused. Anyway we got into this big thing and we slept together...three or fours times. Until she went cold turkey when soldier boy left. She told me that she was using me and and that that wasn't fair. I kept trying though and one time it got too far...I almost hurt her. So I left Sunnydale because I thought that the chip was messing me up into trying to harm the slayer. So I went to Africa and when I did what I had to do the demon told me that I did not want my chip out I wanted to be human. But as it turns out I am not human in the literal sense I still have my strength and agility and healing but I can go out in the day and have a pulse.  
  
Angel: Wow  
  
Spike: Yep, jeez you took the whole Buffy thing pretty well  
  
Angel: I still love her, just not in the lovey sense. [pause] What are you gonna do.  
  
Spike: What do you mean?  
  
Angel: If you love her you have to tell her what happened to you  
  
Spike: I can't  
  
Angel: Why  
  
Spike: She dosent love me  
  
Angel: Call her, write her, email her, I am going to bed  
  
Spike: Peaches  
  
Angel: Hmmmmm?  
  
Spike: Thanks  
  
Angel: No Problem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know the part with Angel is kinda unrealalistic but this focuses mainly on Buffy But Pleeeeassssseeee review so I at least know someone is reading it next chapter should be up soon 


	3. Happy Ending?

Sorry for taking so long, please let me know if you have any suggestions, and I know a lot of people might think that this sucks but this is my first fic so please bare with me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was in the training room at the magick box punching and kicking everything, what right does he think he has? Spike writes be a letter telling me where he is, at Angel's no less....Buffy you know that you love him why do you argue with yourself over it?  
  
Great now she was hearing herself talk.  
  
Dawn: Buffy what are you doing?  
  
Buffy: Thinking  
  
Dawn: About?  
  
Buffy: Grownup stuff  
  
Dawn: So Spike huh?  
  
[Buffy smiles] Buffy: Yeah....unfortunately  
  
Dawn: Why do you say unfortunately? I know that you like him, or even love him. You keep hiding from this. I hate to tell you this but you miss him and want him back. Why don't we just go to Angel's? [Buffy looks scared] Ohh please do you really think Spike hasn't told him yet? Anyway I want to go to L.A., please Buffy.  
  
Buffy: [sighhs] Ok Dawn, [Dawn looks happy] But not until I can see if Xander and Anya can cover patrols  
  
Dawn: Yeaaahhhh {Dawn hops away clearly happy]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days Later  
  
Cut to where Spike and Angel are:  
  
Angel: So did you write to her  
  
Spike: Yeah  
  
Angel: What did you say?  
  
Spike: I didn't get into any specifcs, I didn't tell her bout the soul thing I just told her where I was and call me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's House  
  
Xander: I will not allow you to profess your love to a souless vampire that almost raped you.  
  
Buffy: Then you are just going to have to stop me  
  
Xander: Buffy this is crazy  
  
Buffy: I know, so make sure the gang patrols for me, I leavin Bye  
  
Buffy and Dawn walk out the door, backpacks thrown over there sholders and leave a exasperated Xander.  
  
Xander: Whatever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los Angelas- Raining actually pouring  
  
Spike, Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred were sitting in the hotel's front room. Gunn, Spike, and Angel were playing cards while Cordy and Fred were looking at everyones cards and making noises.  
  
(OHHHHHHHH)  
  
Angel: Could you please stop ohhhing and awwwing everyones cards  
  
Cordy: You are just jealous that you have sucky cards  
  
All of a sudden Buffy comes running threw the doors, her hair and clothes wet, Dawn comes in next right behind her.  
  
Spike: Buffy wh----  
  
Buffy runs toward Spike and looks at him, she then captures his mouth in a sensational kiss. Spike pulls her closer and Buffy runs her fingers through his hair.  
  
Cordelia: Guys hello (waves hands) umm I would hate to interrupt this little lovefest...  
  
Buffy and Spikes lips part, Buffy touches her lips and realize that spike was warm and they look at one another for a minute, then they realize everyone is watching them  
  
Buffy: Oh Hi guys, by the way why is your heart beating  
  
Spike smiles  
  
Spike: I am a real boy now  
  
Buffy: Huh  
  
Spike: When I went to Africa I wanted to get the chip out but the demon said that I wanted humanity.  
  
Buffy: So your completely human now?  
  
Spike: Well not quite I still have my speed, agility, and good looks (Buffy nudges him), but I get to be human.  
  
Dawn: Cool  
  
Spike: Thanks nibblet  
  
Buffy: I love you  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: I love you  
  
Spike: I love you too  
  
They come together and kiss the first kiss of the rest of there lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry so short but it is done now, I was kinda of getting sick of it. 


End file.
